No Recovery
is the season premiere of the second season and the 11th overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary Lives hang in the balance as the members of Station 19 continue to fight a raging inferno inside a skyscraper. Meanwhile, Pruitt's health is in grave danger at Grey Sloan and a seasoned firefighter with a mysterious past arrives at Station 19, leaving everyone to wonder what the future holds. Full Summary A teary-eyed Andy is overlooking the city of Seattle from the station's rooftop. Meanwhile, her voice over talks about being haunted by the sound of the PASS device, which signals when a firefighter has been motionless for too long. It usually means a rescue has turned into a recovery and that they are about to lose one of their own. Back in the skyfire, Andy reports the explosion and Jack being trapped. She asks for a team, but Ripley refuses to send a team. They have to help the people outside and the structure is not sound. Andy says she's close to the floor of the explosion. He instructs her to come down. Dean's elevator arrives in the lobby. He tries to radio Jack, but there is no answer. Dean drags the construction worker outside. He wants to go back in, but Ripley stops him. Andy informs Ripley she can't leave Jack. Ripley repeats to Dean that they need to wait for the engineers to clear the building. Dean wants to take the elevator, but Ripley firmly forbids him. Inside, Andy decides to ignore his order and makes her way upstairs. Ryan and Bailey arrive at Grey Sloan's ER entrance with an unconscious Pruitt. While she performs CPR and orders meds, Ryan tries to reach Andy. Andy comes across Maya and Victoria in the stairwell. She tells them about Jack and continues to go upstairs. Maya decides to join her while sending Victoria down to get help. West Seattle Fire Academy - 5 years ago. The new recruits line up in the training hall. Andy and Maya are the only women. Andy tells Maya to tuck in her shirt since they are strict here. They exchange names and Andy recognizes her name as the Olympian. Maya says that is who she was. She knows Andy is Pruitt's daughter and likes that she didn't say it herself. Andy says them being women doesn't mean they have to be friends, but Maya knows that there's safety in numbers. Maya follows Andy up the stairs and tells her they are sticking together. Dean is approached by Denise, who is looking for her daughter Molly, who stopped texting her while on the way down. Molly didn't show up at their rendezvous point. She shows Dean a picture, but Dean doesn't know about her. Ben is dragging Molly down the stairs. They have reached the 17th floor. Ben tells Molly they'll get her a chest tube once they are down. Then he can return to Travis. Ben keeps a conversation going to distract her, but she soon starts gasping for air. She turns cyanotic, which means he has to put in a chest tube right now. He improvises and uses a needle from an EpiPen, which works. Ben says they have to keep moving. He decides to carry her in order to keep the needle stable. On her way down, Victoria finds an unconscious Travis. She checks for a pulse and finds one. She urges him to open his eyes. Station 19 - 1 1/2 years ago. Travis and Victoria are loading oxygen cylinders into the engine. Travis thinks she's talking too much. She's new, but Victoria doesn't think he can hold that against her since he doesn't know what she's been through. He says his husband died two weeks ago. They have all been through crap. He advises her to dial it back a notch or she won't make it. Travis opens his eyes. She promises him they'll make it through this. She starts dragging him down the stairs, leaving behind a bloody trail. Dean is standing around thinking about Jack. West Seattle Fire Academy - 7 years ago. Dean is reading a poetry book when Jack comes up to him. He heard about an impressive test time of Dean's, but he thinks he can beat it. Jack sits down with him and says he can't get their trainer's attention if Dean keeps beating his times. Jack keeps crunching his apple, which annoys Dean. He gets up and leaves. Dean is advocating to Ripley to let him get back inside, but Ripley needs him out here to help. He hates that Jack might not make it out alive but that's his final call. However, once he's gone, Dean grabs supplies and runs back inside. Andy and Maya reach the floor of the explosion. Since Jack has closed all the fire doors, Andy hopes the fire has burned itself out. Maya is not sure if they should get in. Andy can't get the door open. She guesses it's because of the pressure, but Maya suggests the heat inside has melted it shut. A backdraft could kill them instantly and they still don't know if the building is structurally sound. Andy tells Maya she can go. West Seattle Fire Academy - 5 years ago. Andy is too tired to continue running hoses. Her father never ran a hose drill with her. He always said he would once she got into the academy so he knew she was serious about it. She now thinks he may have been right about it being too much for her. The trainer asks what the holdup is about. With some male recruits laughing at her, Maya urges her to prove the guys wrong. She has to keep going. Andy resumes pulling in the hose with Maya encouraging her. Andy stills fails to open the door. They take the door off its hinger and put on their masks before going in. The fire has burned itself out. On the tenth floor, Ben puts Molly down to rest. Molly says her mom must think she's all alone, but she's not thanks to him. Dean comes up the stairs and Ben tells him to keep going so he can get to Travis. Dean says Jack's also still upstairs. Travis groans in pain as Victoria is dragging him down. She takes the groan as an indication that he still has enough life in him to care. He tells her to stop, but she refuses. Station 19 - 1 1/2 years ago. Travis and Victoria are running up flights of stairs. He keeps teasing her and calling her new kid and girl. Victoria tells him he doesn't get to bark orders since he only got to this station a week before her. Travis has been a firefighter longer and seniority counts. He says they are the doing stairs. She wonders who died and made him her boss, but immediately realizes that was a wrong thing to say. He freezes up and tells her to do the stairs. Victoria finds that Travis has passed out. The good news is she can go faster now since he won't feel it. Maya and Andy attach themselves to one another as they start exploring the floor. They hear the beeping of the PASS device. It has to be Jack's. Andy wants to rush ahead, but Maya tells her to treat this like any other call. With zero visibility, they can only go as fast as they can go. Andy yells to Jack that they are coming for him. At the hospital, Ryan is watching an interview with Ripley while trying to reach Andy. Bailey comes up and says Pruitt is stable for now. He thinks Andy is still inside the building. So is Bailey's husband. Dean almost runs into Victoria as she's dragging Travis down. She orders him to help her out. Dean wants to get to Jack since he's the reason he got out, but Victoria says Maya and Andy have his back. Dean has to have Travis's back now. They lift Travis together. West Seattle Fire Academy - 7 years ago. Jack and Dean are in the trainer's office. Their competition has led to misbehavior and them hitting each other. Robert Sullivan, the trainer, says he doesn't care about their fight. He only cares about how well they can do this job. If they can't work together, he can't pass either of them and that's fine with him. He tells them to leave. Ben finally arrives outside with Molly. As she's put on a gurney, Ripley comes up. Ben briefs him about Travis and Dean being inside and learns that the rest of his team is still inside, too. Denise comes up. Molly is afraid she'll be fired because she yelled at her boss. She didn't think she'd see her mom again. Denise wants to help her get a new job, but Molly says she can do that on her own. She's really happy to see her mom again. They hold hands. Ben takes Molly to the aid car. Denise hugs him and thanks him for saving her girl. He tells her they are bringing her to Grey Sloan. Ripley privately tells Ben Molly might not make it to the hospital alive, but Ben is determined to make sure she does. Maya and Andy are closing in on Jack as the beeping gets louder. Dean and Victoria arrive outside with Travis in their arms. They get him on a gurney and hand him off to the medical team. Victoria steps away to catch her breath. Ripley tells her to get checked out, too. He asks if there's news on the others. "What the hell do you care," Victoria says. He ordered an evacuation and left her team behind. He could have abandoned protocol. He insists there was no other choice to make. He tells her she's eager and loyal, but he does not get that luxury. He cares more than she could possibly know. And if she comes at him like that again, she's fired. In the aid car, Molly keeps deteriorating until she flatlines. Ben contacts the ER to let them know they are coming. Bailey is happy to hear him and Ben briefs her about Molly's status. Bailey says they will be ready. The ambulance arrives and Bailey and her team rush up to the gurney. Bailey orders an ex lap. She stops Ben from following them. Ben says he was supposed to save Molly. She instructs him to go wait in the waiting room and wait for news. Another ambulance pulls up. It's Travis with Victoria. Andrew takes on the case and takes Travis inside. Ben is glad Victoria found him, but Victoria aggressively bumps into him and follows Travis inside after throwing Ben an angry look. Station 19 - 1 1/2 years ago. Travis and Victoria get back in the aid car outside the hospital. She realizes she forgot her walkie. He decides to wait here. She has noticed that he always stays in the aid car. He admits he hasn't been able to enter a hospital ever since Michael died. A part of him feels like once you go in, chances are you won't come out. Victoria unfastens his seatbelt and tells him they are going inside. They walk up to the entrance. The doors remind him of death. They look at their reflection in the glass and Victoria only sees a hot firefighter. She assures him he'll be fine. While Andrew and his colleagues start the trauma workup, Victoria explains what happened. Victoria tells Andrew Travis has to make it out of here. They exchange names. Andrew exposes the wound and tells Victoria to get herself cleaned up. Travis's blood pressure bottoms out. Andrew has someone page Pierce to meet them in the OR. In the waiting room, Denise thanks Ben for saving her girl. She wonders if he thinks she'll get to see Molly again. He hopes so. Ben then notices Grant trying to get information from the nurse. Grant is unsure if Travis wants him here. Ben assures him he does. Grant wonders what happens. Victoria comes up and says Travis is having heart surgery. He almost bled out before Victoria found him. Grant wonders if there wasn't anybody with him. Ben confesses he had to leave Travis behind to save someone else. Denise overhears the conversation. Grant takes a seat. Ben tells Victoria she didn't have to scare Grant even more and swears that Travis told him to leave him behind. Victoria is not having his excuses. Ben has no clue how much these people, especially Travis, mean to her. She leaves. Maya and Andy move pieces of office furniture around and find a vent opening from which the beeping appears to originate. They think the vent will lead them to Jack. Station 19 - 2 years ago. In the locker room, Jack walks up to Maya and asks if he can touch her gold medal. She tells him how much work she put into it. It's a reminder of how much tougher she is than anyone around her, so no, he can't touch it. Jack walks off as Andy steps up to her own locker. They can't believe they'll have to work with that guy. Andy takes off her mask so she can hear better. They move some shelves and eventually find Jack under some rubble. They pull him out. Andy wants to put on a mask, but Jack raises a hand to step her. He told her to go. She says she never listens to him. He thanks them for finding him. Andy is checking out Jack's breath sounds outside. He promises he's good. She instructs him to keep the oxygen mask on. He looks at her weird. When he was in the vent and couldn't move any further, the metal started heating and he thought it was over. He wanted to remember her, but he remembered her wrong. Something's changed and maybe it's him. She says he looks the same to him. Maya comes up to bring Andy her phone, which has been going off nonstop. Denise tells Ben that Molly never knew what she wanted to be when she was growing up. She would always want to help other people, though. Even if she doesn't make it, she got a lot of people out of the building. She helped. Denise is pulling for Travis. Ben is also pulling for Molly. Andrew comes up and tells Victoria, Grant, and Ben that Dr. Pierce managed to remove the piece of glass, but it penetrated through the anterior wall of the right ventricle so they had to put Travis on cardiopulmonary bypass. Ben clarifies that Travis's injury is very dangerous. He either makes it through surgery flying colors or he won't make it off the table at all. Andrew confirms and returns to surgery. Bailey arrives with news for Denise. She sits down beside her and apologizes. Molly's heart stopped in surgery and they were unable to resuscitate her. She had lost too much blood by the time she arrived here. Ben overhears the conversation and is devastated. Victoria comes up to comfort him, but he walks off. She follows him. Dean finds Jack and yells at him. They are supposed to have each other's backs, but they can't do that if Jack sends him away like a helpless puppy. He wants to punch Jack, but he's looking too bad to do that. He will when Jack looks better, though. Victoria catches up with Ben. She realizes she may have been harsh before, but it hit her hard. Ben says Travis also means a lot to him. Victoria asks if Ben thinks Travis is going to make it. Ben doesn't answer. Andy has arrived at the hospital. West Seattle Fire Academy Graduation - 5 years ago. Andy is looking for her dad, but he's not there. Maya can't believe he's not showing up for this after everything Andy did to be like and praise him. Andy says he misses stuff sometimes. You can't predict big calls. They take their seats. Andy admits she's surprised, though. At that moment, Pruitt is at the police station. He tells the officer he really needs to get out of here since he's late already. He signs a few documents and is taken to a holding cell. Inside is Ryan, who apologizes. They only gave him one phone call and he wasn't going to call his own father. Pruitt knows that wouldn't have helped anything. Ryan swears he wasn't stealing the car and asks him not to tell Andy. Pruitt wants him to drop it. Andy finds Ryan, who takes her to her father's room. Bailey got called away, so Ryan tells her a clot blocked her father's heart. Andy looks at her father from outside his room. She fears he's dying, but Ryan says it's the opposite. The treatment is wearing on his body, but Bailey told him that with luck, they are a handful of treatments away from remission. Andy thinks back to earlier today. She asks him if he already knew about her father when he said goodbye to her at the skyscraper. West Seattle Boat Launch - 6 years ago. While lying on the hood of a car, Andy tells Ryan she got her acceptance letter to the Fire Academy today. He only says okay. She's very happy, it's all she's ever wanted. Ryan says she wanted everything but this when she was a kid. She doesn't want to talk about that. Ryan recalls Andy always seeing it didn't make sense that her father always left to go do something that would take him one step closer to leaving her alone. Ryan doesn't understand why Andy's doing it herself now. He thinks she's doing it to be closer to her father. Andy doesn't need to protect her. She wants to go. Ryan says it'll take him a minute. He has to hot wire the car because he couldn't find the keys. Andy tells Ryan she doesn't need protection. He keeps doing this, she gets mad, he deflects, and they let it slide. It's the same pattern over and over. Every time she's here, she always feels like she's going home to find him. He thinks that pattern should stop, too. 6 weeks later. Maya joins Andy on the rooftop. Andy takes a deep breath. Maya says it's time to go. They meet up with Travis outside. The rest of the team comes out, too. They all hug Travis. He's back in another week. Grant has been very strict in his quest to nurse Travis back to health. He's going back home soon, but he didn't want to miss this. Ripley and Pruitt arrive with the new Captain of Station 19: Robert Sullivan. Jack and Dean remember him. Pruitt wants to introduce everybody, but Robert prefers to do names later. He tells the team that Ripley saw an opportunity to shift some things around and give them a little kick. He likes to make every minute count so he wants to get started. Andy says that the shift hasn't started yet and goes to tell him they always start off the day with breakfast together, but he cuts her off. He'll assign drills and shores later, but now they need to line up for uniform inspection. Everyone goes inside, except for Andy, who lingers. Cast S192x01AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S192x01BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S192x01JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S192x01VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S192x01RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S192x01TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S192x01DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S192x01MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S192x01PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S192x01MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey S192x01LucasRipley.png|Lucas Ripley S192x01Denise.png|Denise S192x01AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca S192x01Grant.png|Grant S192x01Molly.png|Molly S192x01RobertSullivan.png|Robert Sullivan S192x01Gulden.png|Gulden, Medic #1 S192x01ConstructionWorker.png|Construction Worker S192x01Receptionist.png S192x01LtGlazier.png|Instructor Lieutenant Glazier S192x01Nurse.png|Nurse Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera Special Guest Star *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey Guest Stars *Brett Tucker as Fire Chief Lucas Ripley *Joely Fisher as Denise *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Sterling Sulieman as Grant *Vanessa Marano as Molly *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan Co-Starring *Gabriel Rissa as Medic #1 *James Logan as Construction Worker *Elaine Lockhart as Receptionist *Joseph Michael Harris as Instructor *Chelese Belmont as Nurse Rescues Skyscraper Fire Andy called down to Ripley about getting more help in to rescue Jack, but he declined to send anyone and ordered Andy to evacuate immediately. Contrary to that, she continued her search for Jack. Dean left the building, but intended to return to get Jack. Ripley ordered him to stay outside the building and help with people who had been evacuated. On their way down the stairs, Maya and Vic met up with Andy. Andy told them she was going after Jack, so Maya went with her and sent Vic down to find someone else who could help. Molly's mother asked Dean if he had seen her daughter, but he said he hadn't. Ben was dragging Molly down the stairs and Molly said she was in pain. He ended up having to re inflate her lung using the needle from the epipen in her first aid kit. He then started carrying her down the stairs instead of dragging her to keep the needle stable. Vic found Travis on her way down the stairs and started tending to him. Dean tried again to get Ripley's permission to go back in after Jack, but was refused again. Despite this, he took a tank and ran inside. Maya and Andy found the door to the floor where Jack was. The door was jammed shut, but they were able to get it open and stepped into the floor. Dean ran up the stairs and met Molly and Ben. Ben sent Dean up to Travis, who was being dragged down by Vic. Meanwhile, Maya and Andy heard Jack's PASS device, which scared them. Dean then got to Vic and helped her get Travis out. Ben got Molly out and put her in the Aid Car to take her to the hospital. Ripley didn't believe she'd make it with her injuries, but Ben tried anyway. Dean and Vic brought out Travis, who was put on a gurney and then taken to the hospital. Molly arrived at the hospital and was taken into surgery. Travis arrived moments later and was also taken into surgery. Maya and Andy found Jack buried under a pile motionless. Once they got him freed, he regained consciousness and they were able to evacuate. He was given oxygen and checked out. Travis made it through his surgery, but Molly didn't. Pruitt Herrera Pruitt was taken to the hospital, where they started treating him in the ER. They were able to stabilize him quickly. Ryan then told Andy he heard the doctors say that this was good. The chemo was working and he was a handful of treatments away from remission. Music "Something in the Air" - Steelfeather "Human" - Natalie Major "Can You Feel the Heat Now" - Tommee Profitt feat. Fleurie Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.17 million viewers. *The table read for this episode took place on July 24, 2018. Gallery Episode Stills S192x01-1.jpg S192x01-2.jpg S192x01-3.jpg S192x01-4.jpg S192x01-5.jpg S192x01-6.jpg S192x01-7.jpg S192x01-8.jpg S192x01-9.jpg S192x01-10.jpg S192x01-11.jpg S192x01-12.jpg S192x01-13.jpg S192x01-14.jpg S192x01-15.jpg S192x01-16.jpg S192x01-17.jpg S192x01-18.jpg S192x01-19.jpg S192x01-20.jpg S192x01-21.jpg S192x01-22.jpg S192x01-23.jpg S192x01-24.jpg S192x01-25.jpg S192x01-26.jpg S192x01-27.jpg S192x01-28.jpg Behind the Scenes S192x01BTS1.jpg S192x01BTS2.jpg Quotes See Also fr:No Recovery Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S2 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes